Alive (Tahun Baru Untuk Gaara)
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Ini satu penggal sequel dari fic Alive Warning : NaruGaa, Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg


Selamat tahun baru mina-san..

Ini adalah salah satu episode Alive yang Kirin pisahkan dari Fic aslinya.

Anggap aja ini hadiah dari Kirin, karena kebetulan ini juga hari ulang tahun Kirin ^_^

Alasan Kirin memisahkan episode ini karena di sini usia kehamilan Gaara sudah hampir masuk di bulan ke delapan. Kalau jadwal updatenya mengikuti cerita fic Alive yang asli bisa lama. Jadi gak berasa lagi deh kesan tahun barunya. Heheee…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Pairing : NaruGaa

**Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, OOC, LEMON IN SIDE,.**

**Kirin sarankan hanya di baca oleh 18+**

**Jadi… kalau ada yang ngotot pengen baca di usia yang belum mencapai itu, silahkan ditanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

**Jangan minta pertanggung jawaban Kirin ya kalau terjadi sesuatu XD**

**Happy Reading dan jangan lupa Reviewnya!**

* * *

"Huwaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Naruto langsung berteriak histeris dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Gaara.

"Kau mengagetkan ku Naruto!" Gaara langsung memasang wajah sebal pada suaminya itu.

"Sudah ayo turun," Bujuk Naruto sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak, My Hime," Lanjutnya sambil memegangi Gaara turun dari kursi.

Jangan salahkan si pirang yang jadi histeris seperti itu. Usia kandungan Gaara sekarang sudah hampir masuk di bulan ke delapan. Dengan perut sebesar itu Gaaranya berdiri dan berjinjit di atas kursi kayu. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi kalau Gaara sampai jatuh. Mengerikan bukan?

"Kau berlebihan Naruto," Protes Gaara saat suaminya itu justru memilih untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style dari pada menuntunnya.

"Biar lebih aman, kau membuatku takut," Ucap Naruto. Naruto menurunkan Gaara dengan hati-hati dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Aah! Naru.." Gaara memekik pelan dan memegangi perutnya.

"Lihat apa akibatnya," Sebenarnya Naruto lumayan kesal dengan tingkah Gaara yang keras kepala dan ceroboh menurutnya. Tapi rasa khawatir dan rasa sayangnya jauh lebih besar dari pada itu.

"Uzumaki-chan tidak boleh nakal ya," Ucap Naruto setelah berjongkok dihadapan Gaara yang duduk di sofa. Tangan tan nya mengelus lembut perut Gaara.

"Kaa-san memang nakal dan keras kepala, tapi kalian tidak boleh nakal pada kaa-san," Ucap Naruto seolah sedang menasehati anaknya yang nakal. Tangannya masih terus mengelus perut Gaara. Sementara sang istri hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Gaara kembali meringis sangat merasakan sebuah gerakan di dalam perutnya.

"Hehehee, jadi kalian marah pada Tou-san ya?" Naruto cengengesan saat merasakan seperti ada yang menendang tangannya.

"Iya, iya Tou-san yang salah, Tou-san minta maaf. Tou-san janji akan mengawasi Kaa-san kalian lebih ketat lagi," Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Gaara hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto memang makin protective pada Gaara. Apa lagi setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia juga sering mengajak bicara calon anak mereka. Terkadang Gaara merasa iri pada kedekatan ayah dan anak yang belum pernah bertemu disisi lain dia juga sangat senang karena Naruto begitu perhatian padanya dan pada anaknya. Si pirang tidak pernah mebiarkan Gaaranya kelelahan. Dia selalu sigap untuk membantu istrinya itu di rumah.

"Nah, sudah ya jangan nakal lagi. Kaa-san kalian kesakitan tuh," Ucap Naruto masih sambil mengelus perut Gaara. Seolah mencoba menengkan Uzumaki kecil yang mengamuk.

""Kalau sampai kaa-san kalian menangis, tou-san akan marah dan mogok bicara pada kalian selama dua hari," Lanjut si pirang.

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menjitak kepala dengan surai pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya suaminya ini terlalu bodoh atau kekanakan sih? Memberi ancaman pada bayi yang belum lahir. Tapi, yang membuat Gaara heran adalah. Ancaman Naruto selalu berhasil, perutnya terasa nyaman sekarang.

"Anak pintar, tou-san sayang kalian." Naruto mengelus dan mengecup singkat perut Gaara. "Aku mencintaimu," Naruto bangkit lalu mengecup bibir mungil sang istri. Si merah terkesiap dibuatnya, suaminya ini memang tak bisa ditebak.

"Sudah Naruto," Ucap Gaara sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajah Naruto. Si pirang itu justru kini menciumi seluruh wajah Gaara tanpa henti.

"Ini hukuman," Jawab Naruto sambil terus menciumi wajah istri tercintanya. "Ayo katakana kau juga mencintaiku," Naruto memegang wajah Gaara, menatap lurus ke wajah putih yang kini sudah memerah.

"Tidak mau," Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ku cium lagi," Ucap Naruto.

"Kau mesum!"

"Biar saja, kau kan istriku," Naruto kembali menciumi wajah Gaara.

"Na…Naruto…kau membuatku geli," Gaara terus meronta.

"Hmm, habis kau keras kepala sih," Jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sudah hentikan."

"Nah begitu dong," Naruto berhenti dan nyengir.

"Dasar, tidak bosan apa mendengarnya setiap hari," Singut Gaara dengan wajah merah padam.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan," Jawab Naruto. "Nah Gaara, jadi apa yang coba kau lakukan tadi sayang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau mebersihkan rumah, ini kan sudah tanggal 29 Desember Naruto," Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku, kau duduk saja Gaara," Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Aku bukan orang sekarat Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan," Gaara cemberut.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berwajah seperti itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku gemaaaaasssss!" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi tembem Gaara dengan gemasnya.

"NA-RU-TOOO!" Si pirang hanya tertawa diteriaki oleh istrinya yang manis itu.

Acara bersih-bersih dimulai. Naruto membuat beberapa kagebunshin untuk membantunya. Bersih-bersih di akhir tahun sudah menjadi tradisi. Semua bagian rumah dibersihkan bahkan yang tak terjamah sebelumnya. Lemari, lemari es, mesin cuci, dan barang-barang lainnya digeser untuk dibersihkan debu dilantaninya. Bahkan sampai langit-langit dan halam luar juga dibersihkan. Gaara hanya membantunya sedikit, itu pun dihalang-halangi oleh si pirang yang tidak mau istrinya kelelahan. Sampai akhirnya semua pekerjaan selesai saat matahari terbenam. Dan saat malam harinya..

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sekarang keduanya berada di atas tempat tidur. Naruto duduk dibelakang Gaara dengan kedua kaki yang dibuka, Gaara duduk diantara kedua kakinya. Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang dan mengelus perut besar sang istri.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara. Dia bersandar di tubuh Naruto, kepalanya terkulai di bahu suaminya itu.

"Hadiah tahun baru," Jawab Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Gaara. Menghirup aroma segar dan manis dari istrinya.

"Tetap bersamaku," Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Hmm?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tetap bersamaku, jangan pernah menghilang walau apapun yang terjadi," Ucap Gaara sambil berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto."Kalau itu sih tanpa kau minta pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu," Ucap naruto sambil membingkai wajah Gaara dan menatap teduh mata sang istri tercinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara," Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Gaara. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dia sangat berhati-hati, tak ingin sampai menekan perut Gaara yang besar. Sang istri hanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap inci sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam baju depan sang suami.

"Nghh.." Gaara mengerang dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat naruto menjilat belahan bibirnya. Menimbulkan getaran listrik rendah di tubuh Gaara.

"Aah..nghh..hnn.." Erangan Gaara makin kencang saat lidah si pirang menerobos masuk. Menjilat, menjelajahi dan menghisap rongga basah sang istri. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pagutannya.

"hah..hah..ha…" Gaara terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tidurlah sayang," Naruto mengusap surai merah dihadapannya. Gaara segera menggeleng dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa heran. Tangan tan nya terus mengusap surai merah sang istri.

"Teruskan," Jawab Gaara pelan. Suaranya tak jelas karena Gaara bersembunyi di dada bidang sang suami. Awalnya Naruto merasa tak yakin pada apa yang di dengarnya. Namun kemudian Gaara memeluknya dengan erat, memeluk sambil menyampingkan tubuhnya. Menghindari tekanan pada perutnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dalam dekapan si pirang.

"Kalau begitu biar ku bereskan dulu," Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan Gaara .

"Dengan begini lebih aman," Si pirang tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Gaara setengah terlentang dengan dua tumpuk bantal besar yang menyangga punggung dan kepalanya. Mengurangi beban berat pada organ dalam sang istri. Dengan posisi ini Gaara bisa aman, pinggangnya tak akan sakit dan dadanya juga tak akan sesak saat aktifitas 'bercinta' mereka dimulai. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan sekotak tisu yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau siap sayang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipi cuby Gaara. Si merah hanya mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto merunduk dan mengecup kening Gaara dengan lembut. Turun ke hidung, kedua pipi, dagu, dan naik lagi ke bibir. Di kecupnya bibir mungil itu lalu dilumat membuat Gaara mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Lalu Naruto turun ke bagian leher Gaara, memberikan beberapa berkas merah di sana.

"Nghh.." Gaara mengerang saat Naruto menghisap perpotongan lehernya, menjilatnya dengan menggoda membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar.

Kemudian si pirang menyelinapkan tangannya ke balik baju Gaara. Dengan perlahan Naruto menarik lepas pakaian istrinya itu.

"Na-Naruto," Wajah Gaara makin memerah. "A-apa aku kelihatan…aneh?" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak ingin menatap suaminya itu. Perutnya sangat besar sekarang, dan Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa ada yang menutupi sehelai pun.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini, kau manis Gaara," Jawab Naruto, lalu si pirang mngecup perut Gaara. Mencoba mengalirkan kasih sayang pada calon anaknya yang mungkin sedang tertidur di dalam sana.

"Aahh!" Gaara memekik kencang saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menghisap sebelah putingnya. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas payudara Gaara yang sudah membesar. Racikan hormone dari Tsunade berhasil membuat payudara itu berkembang. Tapi tentu saja tak sebesar milik Hokage ke-lima itu.

"Nghh…Naru..ah.." Si pirang dengan lincahnya memainkan putting Gaara yang sudah mengeras di dalam mulutnya.

Tangan yang lain pun berlaku adil pada putting yang lain. Gaara terus mengerang dan mendesah, Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Memilin dan menghisap payudaranya secara bergantian. Puas dengan bagian itu Naruto segera turun ke bawah sambil memberi beberapa kecupan lembut pada perut besar sang istri.

Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Hingga sekarang si pirang hanya mengenakan boxer saja. Dengan cekatan dia menarik celana, boxer, serta pakaian dalam Gaara. Si merah kini benar-benar polos di bawahnya.

"Aaah! Ngh..Naruto.." Gaara mengerang dan mendesah saat Naruto meraup kejantannanya yang sudah setengah ereksi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bantal yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hnn..ah..hah..hah.." Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam, sebelah tangannya mengelus paha bagian dalam Gaara, sebelahnya lagi memainkan buah zakar sang istri. Membuat desahan yang diluncurkan Gaara makin kuat dan tak terkendali. Gaara kembali memekik saat sebelah tangan Naruto yang mengelus pahanya, naik dan meremas sebelah payudaranya.

"Ah..Naru..aku..mau keluar.." Ucap Gaara saat merasakan perutnya melilit. Bukannya berhenti justru Naruto makin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Naruto!" Gaara memekik dan tubuhnya mengejang. Hasratnya tumpah ke dalam mulut Naruto. Di telan habis oleh si pirang yang sengaja menunggunya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara masih terpejam menikmati klimaksnya. Naruto menarik wajahnya dan menatap puas pada sang istri yang berhasil di manjakan olehnya.

Wajah Gaara nampak dipenuhi peluh, rambutnya berantakan dan semburat merah menambah lengkap kondisinya sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap wajah sang istri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau siap?" Naruto menatap lembut ke mata sang istri. Gaara balik menatap dan mengangguk yakin.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengecup kening istrinya, lalu mengecup semua bagian wajah itu.

"Nghh.." Gaara mengerang pelan saat merasakan jari Naruto yang mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Erangannya makin kuat saat Naruto mambah jumlah jarinya.

"Nghh..aakh..nghh.." Gaara mengerang merasakan Naruto menggerak-gerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi," Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Gaara. Jarinya masih sibuk mencari titik yang akan membuat Gaara melayang.

"Aaaaahh..hmm..ah.." Naruto menyeringai saat mendapati Gaara mendesah dengan nikmatnya. Ditariknya kedua jari itu keluar, membuat Gaara mengerang kecewa. Naruto membuka boxernya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Menunjukkan kejantannya yang sudah berdiri kokoh.

"Aaakkhh! Naru..sakiiit.." Belum ada sebagian dari kejantanan Naruto yang masuk Gaara sudah mengerang kesakitan.

"Tahan sedikit sayang," Naruto melebarkan kedua paha Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba membuka jalan lebih lebar lagi. Gaara memejamkan matanya, tangannya mencengkram sprei dengan kuat.

"Ngnghh..Naru..Aakh..pelan..pelan.." Sudah cukup pelan dan lembut gerakan Naruto sebenarnya. Hanya saja ukuran kejantannya yang memang terbilang cukup besar. Membuatnya sedikit sulit memasuki lubang sempit itu.

"Ah.." Desah keduanya lega saat kejantanan Naruto sudah masuk seutuhnya. Naruto terdiam menunggu sang istri merasa siap dan terbiasa. Lalu mulai bergerak saat sudah yakin kalau Gaara siap.

"Aah…hah..hah..hmm..ngh.." Desah Gaara seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Naruto yang terus menghujam titik sensitivenya.

"Ngh..Naru..lebih cepat.." Pinta Gaara. Sang suami dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan istri tercinta. Cukup cepat memang gerakan pinggulnya, tapi tentu saja tak terlalu keras. Gaara sedang hamil bukan? Tentu saja dia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan calon anaknya.

"Mmh..hyaah..ah..hah..ngh..oohh..ah.." Desahan Gaara makin menggila.

"Mhh..Gaara.." Naruto merasa ada yang ingin keluar. 'Tahan Naruto' Ucap si pirang dalam hati.

"Nghh..ah..Naruto..hah.." Sepertinya Gaara sudah merasa puas dan cukup kelelahan. Naruto menarik keluar kejantannya dan dengan segera meraih beberapa tisu. Menggenggam miliknya dan menghalangi sperma yang mungkin akan menyembur ke mana-mana jika tak dia halangi dengan tisu. Naruto mengerang mengeluarkan sarinya dan berbaring di samping Gaara yang juga sudah terkulai.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara," Naruto meraih dan mengecup pipi Gaara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto," Gaara memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto walau sedikit kesusahan karena terhalang perutnya yang besar.

Malam ini mereka tidur dengan saling berbagi kehangatan di balik selimut tebal.

.

.

.

"Naruto kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara yang heran karena suaminya bilang mereka akan pergi hari ini.

"Membeli beberapa hiasan tahun baru," Jawab Naruto yang segera memakaikan jacket tebalnya pada Gaara.

Gaara sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang agak longgar berwarna merah marun dan celana hitam panjang khusus untuk ibu hamil. Jacket yang dipakaikan oleh Naruto tidak bisa dikancingkan karena perutnya yang besar.

"Kita juga harus beli baju hangat,syal dan sarung tangan untukmu," Ucap si pirang.

"Tidak usah, membuang uang saja," Jawab Gaara.

"Malam tahun baru nanti kita akan ke kuil, aku tidak mau kau membeku," Jawab Naruto.

Yah memang benar sih, mengingat Desember ini masih masuk dalam musim dingin. Gaara kan tidak tahan dingin, berbeda dengan Naruto yang berkulit badak.

"Untukmu juga," Ucap Gaara.

"TIdak usah, aku pakai yang ini saja nanti," Jawab Naruto sambil membenahi jacket Gaara.

Lalau keduanya beranjak pergi, Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara dengan erat. Melangkah menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai, tahun baru memang selalu ramai.

Naruto membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Dia sempat bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura di toko pakaian. Kedua gadis itu tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggoda si pirang. Membuatnya jadi salah tingkah dan tertawa canggung. Kedua gadis itu pun sempat mengelus perut Gaara yang besar lalu memilihkan baju hangat dan syal yang cocok untuk Gaara. Tak jauh dari warna merah marun dan hitam tentunya. Itu ciri khas Gaara, tapi dia menolak dibelikan sarung tangan. Gaara bilang dia tak suka pakai sarung tangan, rasanya jadi tidak nyaman.

Setelah acara belanja selesai, Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Gaara menuju kedai. Kali ini Gaara memilih untuk makan Yakiniku. Naruto berharap mereka tak bertemu Chouji di sana. Kasihan juga temannya itu kalau selalu jadi sasaran ngidamnya Gaara yang berkelanjutan. Yah, doa Naruto terkabul, karena mereka tak bertemu dengan Chouji.

.

.

.

"Ukurannya pas," Naruto menatap puas pada pakaian hangat yang dipakai Gaara.

"Kita ke kuil sekarang?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya, nanti kita berangkat bersama Sai, Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato- sensei," Jawab Naruto sambil membenahi syal di leher Gaara. Benar-benar seperti ayah yang sedang mengurusi anaknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, jangan buat mereka menunggu," Ucap Gaara.

"Iya, ayo!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara. Udara di luar lumayan dingin, dia tak ingin istrinya yang manis sampai kedinginan.

Mengingat perut Gaara yang besar membuat Naruto berjalan sangat santai. Dia tak perlu khawatir akan berdesakan di halaman kuil nanti. Toh dia sudah meminta Sai dan kedua senseinya untuk jadi body guard Gaara 'malam ini'. Teman-temannya juga sudah menunggu di sana. Sungguh beruntung Naruto punya teman yang sangat peduli.

"Heheheee, sudah lama menunggu ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan saat melihat tiga orang pria yang sedang menunggunya.

"Tidak, kami juga barusan sampai," Jawab Kakashi. "Wah, tidak melihat selama seminggu saja istrimu jadi semakin manis Naruto," Goda Kakashi. Gaara hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Sebelah tangannya masih digenggang Naruto dan sebelahnya lagi memegang perutnya yang besar.

"Jangan menggodanya sensei," Ucap Naruto pada gurunya itu.

"Tapi ku rasa Kakashi-senpai benar, Gaara-san memang tambah manis," Ucap Sai polos.

"Haah, kalian berdua sama saja. Kau juga senior, jangan mengajari Sai yang tidak-tidak," Ucap Yamato. 'Tapi memang tambah manis sih,' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

'Dasar munafik,' Ucap Kakashi dan Sai dalam hati. Sepertinya mereka bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yamato hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar duo Uzumaki?" Tanya Kakashi di tengah perjalanan menuju kuil.

"Mereka jadi semakin nakal," Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kakashi nampak tertarik.

"Ya, tendangan mereka jadi makin terasa saja. Ku rasa mereka akan jadi ninja yang kuat," Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Gaara hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Sama seperti tou-san dan kaa-sannya," Yamato tersenyum.

"Hehehee, ku harap mereka lebih mirip Gaara," Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sai heran.

"Gaara kan manis," Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tapi ku rasa sifatnya akan mirip denganmu Naruto," Ucap Gaara saat merasakan ada gerakan di perutnya.

Sai, Kakashi dan Yamato tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Gaara barusan. Sementara si pirang hanya tertawa canggung. Sepertinya Konoha harus bersiap menghadapi kekacauan yang akan dibuat oleh duo Uzumaki beberapa tahun mendatang.

Semakin dekat ke kuil jalanan jadi semakin ramai. Gaara mendekap tangan kiri Naruto dengan erat, mencoba mencari kenyamanan di sana. Dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Hah, kaki dan pinggangnya juga mulai terasa pegal. Untunglah Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai membuat ruang geraknya jadi semakin mudah. Mereka seperti menjaga Gaara dari depan, samping dan belakang. Membuat si merah tak perlu berdesakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara?" Tanya Naruto mulai khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Gaara.

"Sebentar lagi doa akhir tahun akan dimulai," Ucap Kakashi. Untunglah mereka datang agak cepat, jadi masih ada cukup ruang di halaman kuil.

"Waktunya berdoa," Gumam Yamato.

Suasana jadi hening, semua kusyuk dalam doanya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya satu persatu maju untuk melempar koin ke tempat yang ada di kuil. Gaara masih saja mendekap tangan si pirang.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Ucap Naruto lega. Kini suasana kuil sudah sepi dan mereka masih ada di sana.

"Kembang apinya," Sai mengingatkan si pirang.

"Eh, aku hampir lupa," Naruto berjengit.

"Duduklah dulu Gaara-san," Ucap Yamato. Entah sejak kapan sudah ada kursi panjang tak jauh dari Gaara.

"Terimakasih," Gaara duduk perlahan dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Gaara meringis.

"Dasar baka! Berdiri selama itu tentu saja membuat kakinya sakit Naruto!" Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hehehee, Sakura-chan," Naruto cengengesan.

"Ini kami bawakan obat dari Tsunade-sensei," Ino menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil. "Baluri kedua kaki Gaara-san dengan ini," Jelas Ino.

"Terimakasih," Naruto mengambil botol tersebut. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Apa?" Tanya ketiganya merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Naruto.

"Berbalik," Ucap Naruto.

"Oh," Kakashi langsung faham maksud Naruto. Dia pasti gak rela kalau betis putih mulus istrinya dilihat pria lain. Ketiganya pun berbalik dengan Sai yang dibalikkan oleh Kakashi.

Naruto merunduk di hadapan Gaara. Namun wajah Gaara masih terlihat gelisah, mungkin dia malu karena Sakura dan Ino ada di dekatnya.

"Kami tidak akan melihat kok," Ujar Sakura seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Benarkan Ino?"

"Iya, kami akan ikut berbalik," Lalu keduanya pun berbalik.

Naruto mulai menggulung kedua celana Gaara sampai batas lutut. Dia sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri melihat kaki Gaara yang sedikit membengkak. Dengan lembut Naruto membaluri kaki Gaara sambil memijatnya pelan.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendongak.

"Tidak," Gaara menggeleng pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ke lima orang di depan sana tersenyum penuh arti. Dua orang gadis yang berada tak jauh dari mereka merasa senang dan terharu. Dan bagaimana dengan tiga pria yang lain? Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Semoga Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"Sudah selesai," Ucap Naruto puas. Celana Gaara sudah diturunkan seperti semula.

"Kiba bilang mereka sudah siap," Ucap Sai.

"Baiklah, Sai ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Naruto pada Sai.

"Sakura, Ino aku titip Gaara sebentar ya," Naruto berujar pada dua orang gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tak sampai lima menit juga kau akan kembali lagi," Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehee, tunggu sebentar ya Gaara," Lalu Naruto beranjak pergi bersama Sai. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih nampak kebingungan.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga Naruto kembali," Ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum. Yamato, Ino dan Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan teman-temannya tengah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan manis untuk Gaara. Naruto meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya dan disambut dengan senang hati. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara letusan. Beberapa kembang api ukuran besar dan penuh berbagai macam warna pecah di langit malam Konoha. Membuat perhatian seluruh warga tertuju ke atas. Begitu pun Gaara dan ke-empat 'pengawalnya' yang menatap kagum.

Tak lama letusan kembali terdengar dan kali ini kembang api di atas sana membentuk huruf kanji yang bertuliskan

"**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU KONOHA"**

Suara sorak sorai para warga terdengar riuh dalam kegembiraan.

"Setelah ini akan ada yang lebih indah," Ucap Sakura.

"Perhatikan baik-baik Gaara-san," Ucap Ino.

Awalnya Gaara tak mengerti apa maksud kedua gadis itu. Sampai suara ledakan kembang api kembali terdengar. Bertepatan dengan itu Naruto muncul dengan sengirannya.

Gaara menatap sosok Naruto, si pirang segera mengarahkan jarinya ke atas. Seolah meminta Gaara melihat ke langit malam. Gaara menurut dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Ledakan kembali terdengar, seketika wajah Gaara memanas saat melihat ukiran cahaya di langit yang bertuliskan.

"**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MY HIME-CHAN"**

Ledakan kembali terdengar dan kali ini wajah Gaara benar-benar merah padam dibuatnya.

"**AISHITERU GAARA, AISHITERU UZUMAKI-CHAN"**

"Aishiteru Gaara," Gaara terkesiap saat mendengar suara Naruto tepat di telinganya. Diikuti oleh kecupan lembut di pipinya.

Oh Tuhan.. Gaara sudah sangat merona merah dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Suara sorak sorai terdengar makin riuh, bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan dan bersiul kencang. Gaara tak berani menatap ke-empat orang yang juga ada di sana. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mendekap istrinya dari samping. Inilah tahun baru termanis baginya. Tidak, ini juga tahun baru termanis bagi Gaara.

**THE END**

Seperti biasanya Kirin mau nodong review dari para readers semua..

Reviewnya please..


End file.
